


Santa Claus

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: The Potter kids want to catch Santa. And settle a bet.





	Santa Claus

There was shouting. Excited. Then James’s triumphant voice, “We’ve got him!”

Then Lily’s worried, “Do you think he’ll be mad?”

Harry frowned at his desk, wondering what his children had been up to. It was rather late and he thought they had already gone to bed. Since he didn’t want to dampen their holiday spirit – it was rare to have them around for a whole two weeks, - he decided to let them have fun. He was just about to pick up the paper again when he heard another voice, a familiar one but it belonged to none of his children.

“Bollocks!”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he sprung to his feet, running into the dark living room.

Murmuring “Lumos!” he found his children standing in a circle around an old brown sack. “What are you doing?” he demanded, staring at the trio. James was holding his stomach, laughing. Al was scowling and scratching the back of his neck.

Lily poked James, looking disappointed. “It’s not him!”

Before Harry could demand further explanation, the sack moved and Draco Malfoy’s pale blond hair appeared out of it.

He hissed, “Merlin’s beard, Potter!” while climbing out of the sack clumsily.

Harry pulled him up. “Malfoy, gods, what are you doing in there?”

“Ask your kids, Sherlock.”

“He doesn’t even look like him!” Lily groaned.

James glared at her, “It was dark, Lil’!”

For once, Harry was glad that his children were too occupied arguing to think further about it. Unfortunately, his luck only lasted until Albus put two and two together and asked, “Dad, what is Mr. Malfoy doing here?”

Harry’s breath got caught in his lungs and started coughing. Draco rolled his eyes, then turned to Al, his tone serious as he said, “It’s work.”

Suddenly, James and Lily stopped arguing and the room turned awfully quiet.

“It’s past midnight,” James pointed out.

“It’s an emergency,” Draco said quickly, then asked “What are _you_ doing up this late?”

Lily hugged her worn-out teddy bear closer. “We’re trying to catch Santa. He’s been sneaking around lately, we’ve heard him!”

Harry and Draco exchanged a look.

“Potter, you should say _something_.”

Harry looked at him bewildered, “What?! Now? But-”

“Gods, dad, it wasn’t Santa, was it?” It was a half question, half statement from Al.

Harry panicked. If anyone could catch him off-guard, it was his kids. When he later thought about it, in the comfort of his armchair, he knew he could’ve lied something, saying they were working with Draco on a case but at that moment, he could only think of the truth. He knew this day would come, but was desperately trying to avoid it. He had no idea how to tell.

“Actually, Draco and I, I mean, this may be unexpected but we-”

“Your father and I are dating,” Draco clarified. Harry glared at him.

Draco shrugged. “What?”

Al elbowed James, “You owe me two galleons.”

James groaned “Dad!”

Harry blinked. “Did I miss something?”

Lily sniffed and looked lost, hugging her teddy bear even more. “Does this mean that Santa… is not coming?” She was on the verge of crying.

James and Al immediately hugged her, talking over each other. “Yes, of course he’s coming.”

“Yes, just later, maybe he didn’t come because he knew we wanted to catch him,” Al reasoned.

“He’s on his way, I saw him.” Draco said all of a sudden.

Then he stepped to Lily, putting a hand on her shoulder. “He told me he’ll come when you’re sleeping.”

“Really?”

Draco smiled. “Really.”

Al took his sister’s hand. “Come, let’s go to bed then.” He grinned, happy to find an excuse to leave. James glared after them.

Harry crossed his arms. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

After a long silence, James shrugged. “She wanted to see Santa so we tried to catch him, sorry Mr Malfoy.” he added with a sheepish grin.

Harry wasn’t satisfied with the answer and James rolled his eyes, deciding it was time to confess. “Come on, dad, you never tell us anything! We bet with Al which of you would tell us and it was a great chance to settle the bet.”

Harry gaped, “I can’t believe you.”

Draco chuckled, amused, “Looks like your kids have more Slytherin blood than you’d like to admit.”

Al appeared at the doorway, grinning, “Dad, you’re so bad at keeping secrets.”

“I can’t believe my kids,” Harry groaned, looking at Malfoy for help.

“Don’t look at _me_ , they’re your kids.”

“Actually, Scorpius helped set it up,” Al admitted and Draco’s grin faded. It was Harry’s turn to chuckle.

Christmas was going to be fun.


End file.
